1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user interface for a media processing apparatus adapted to process image receiving media so as to determine a physical configuration of a media sheet.
2. Description of Background Art
The media processing apparatus may, for example, comprise one or more reels on which the image receiving media are stored in the form of uncut webs with different widths. Then, the apparatus will further comprise a drive mechanism for selectively driving the reels so as to pay out the desired web, and a cutting mechanism for cutting off a sheet with a desired length. The sheet may then be set to a print engine for printing an image thereon.
Another example of a media processing apparatus to which the present invention is applicable is a folding machine that is used for folding a sheet in accordance with a certain folding pattern.